


Messages

by spiders



Series: atla oneshots [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Absence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, E-mail, Explicit Language, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Nostalgia, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders/pseuds/spiders
Summary: Korra has been gone for a year. Her friends continue to send her emails, even if she doesn't reply.
Relationships: Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Bolin & Korra (Avatar), Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: atla oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976065
Kudos: 29





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by my fire was fate with you by thesurielofficial (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734417), who did a similar concept wayyy better than this. hope uenjoy 🥺

asamisato152@gmail.com

to me

Wednesday, 6th July, 23:46 (22 days ago)

Hey Korra!

I've been missing you a lot these past few days. I miss you all the time, but I miss you especially during the summer. It just reminds me of when you were here, back when you, Bolin and Mako were still playing. There was so much going on, but that was the best summer of my life. I knew all of you. Of course, we all still know each other, but it's different now.

Mako and I went out for dinner a couple days ago. Well, I guess, Mako, Prince Wu and I went out for dinner. I don't know whether or not you would like him - He likes to talk, but I think he's growing on me. I don't know if he's growing on Mako or not. I hope he is, for Mako's sake, but I have a feeling those two are never going to get along. I haven't seen Bolin in a while. We're like conjoined twins when he's in the city, but he's been deployed for a while. I don't even know where in the kingdom he and Kuvira are in right now. Have you heard from him recently? I know he doesn't always have internet connection. I hope he's doing okay.

Development with the city is still going on. It's actually ramping up now; a lot of citizens are getting really impatient! The work can be a bit mundane, but if I'm ever lacking motivation, I just remind myself how many people I'm helping. I think the stuff I've been enjoying most is designing the roads. Something about it is so fun and relaxing. I just feel like a little kid playing with Legos and shit again.

I know this email is really rambly, sorry. What have you been up to? I hope you've been doing well. It's almost been a year since we've seen each other - Isn't that crazy to think about? I hope physio's been going well for you. Send Katara my best wishes as well, that woman is amazing (I've been reading about the Hundred-Year War recently in my spare time, haha).

Miss you,

Asami

* * *

fujimoto-mako@gmail.com

to me

Monday, 18th July, 6:17 (10 days ago)

Korra,

Hope you are well. I am doing well. I am still working for Prince Wu. Beifong says I'll be free of him after his coronation. It can't come quickly enough.

Weather is fair. Not very humid, but quite hot, little cloud cover. I am making breakfast for Prince Wu and myself right now. What are you eating? I hope you are eating well.

Don't feel pressured to reply, but I really miss you.

Mako

* * *

bolin.nuktukenquiries@hotmail.com

to me

Thursday, 28th July, 15:54

HI KORRA HOLY SHIT I FINALLY HAVE SIGNAL!!!!!!!! im in an internet cafe in xiaoshan its this little earth kingdom city me n kuvira n da gang (lol) are stopping by and giving people clothes and food and things. i thought i knew poverty bc me and mako grew up..... yk like that, but these people really have nothing. organised crime guys literally took all they have. ik ive said this a million times but i feel like i have to help them. its my purpose in life. i used to think acting was, then before that i thought sport was, but now im pretty sure its this

anyway i hope ur doing well, u still havent emailed me back 🥺 dont feel like u have to if u cant or u dont want to but it would be nice to hear from u. ik mako would want to hear from u too. i dont have a lot of time left before we have to move out again, but just know im thinking about u. i really miss you, and mako and opal and asami and kai and tenzin and beifong and jinora and ikki and meelo and fuck even raiko. i hope i can see all of you soon

byebye (until i have signal again 😭)

bolin

Sent from my iPhone

* * *

To korra.tunutmoak@gmail.com (unsent draft; last edited 2 days ago)

Korra,

I haven't sent you an email in a while. I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you this. I don't know how you're going to take this.

I'm going to try to keep this short. Understanding my own feelings is usually easy for me- with my feelings about you it's different. I can't even go a day without thinking about you. I've probably read every email you've sent me a hundred times. All I do apart from work is sit at my screen, refreshing my inbox, waiting for your reply. I thought for so long that it was because you're my friend, and it is, but it's something more as well. It's confusing and fucked up and I know you have so much going on right now, but I think I'm in love with you.


End file.
